


Staubflocken

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [45]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Emergency Medical Technicians, Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, F/M, Heart Attacks, Heartbeat Kink, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Sex, Tags Are Fun, Wine, mood piece
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Beobachtungen und Gedanken an einem Herbstsonntag um drei Uhr morgens.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Silke "Alberich" Haller
Series: Slipper neben Santonis [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Staubflocken

**Author's Note:**

> Anm: Dem geneigten Leser ist sicher aufgefallen, dass sich meine Stories halb in pre-relationship, halb in established relationship aufteilen. Im Slipper & Santonis Universum haben sich, insofern man bei semi-permanenter Gegenwart (*würggeräusch*) dazu überhaupt was sagen kann, K.F. und Silke bald nach "Zwischen den Ohren" gekriegt. Und alle established relationship Kapitel spielen zwar zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten, aber allermaximal etwas über ein Jahr nach jener Folge/dem Zusammenfinden. Sprich, beiden fehlt in dieser fic die beruhigende? Limbus-Gewissheit, dass in ihrem Canon, ihrer Welt knüllekatholisch nach dem Tod Hölle, Vorhölle oder Himmel auf eine Seele wartet. In diesem Sinne...
> 
> Trigger warning: (minor character) Death, semi-heavy content

_„In the vastness of space and the immensity of time, it is my joy to share a planet and an epoch with Annie.“ - Buchwidmung von Carl Sagan an seine Frau_

Warum war er aufgewacht? Ah. Blauer Lichtschein schwirrte für eine Sekunde rasch von links nach rechts, durch die Tür und über die Decke des Zimmers. Erlosch, und flimmerte sofort neu wieder denselben Weg. Karls Blick ging weg von der Wand, hin zum Wecker. Fast drei Uhr nachts, sagten die kleinen roten Leuchtziffern.  
Er wollte natürlich aufstehen und nachsehen, warum ein Einsatzfahrzeug mit Blaulicht um diese unchristliche Zeit direkt vor seinem Haus parkte. Nur, Silke schlummerte weiter seelig, und sie hatten im Schlaf ein etwas kompliziertes Knäuel gebildet. Eichhörnchen im Kobel ... man merkte, der Herbst wurde langsam frostig. Zentimeter für Zentimeter robbte er sich ganz vorsichtig weg von ihr; auf diese behutsame Art schaffte er es tatsächlich aus dem Bett zu kommen, ohne sie zu wecken. Gut in seinen Morgenmantel gewickelt, schlich er danach lautlos in sein Arbeitszimmer, um bessere Sicht nach draußen zu bekommen.  
Dass die Sanitäter zum Glück nicht in sein eigenes Haus gestürmt waren, war ihm bereits akustisch klar gewesen. Zu wem mussten sie vorrücken? In's Mietshaus rechts oder links? Oder hatte es einen Unfall auf der Straße gegeben? Nein – es ging um das Gebäude direkt gegenüber. Dort brannten von Erdgeschoss bis zweiter Stock alle Lichter, die ganze Familie war in Aufruhr. Man konnte viele hektische Gestalten zwischen Hell und Dunkel huschen sehen. Ein für ihn völlig lautloses Spektakel, denn er hatte vor einer Weile in sehr gut isolierende Fenster investiert.

Nackte Fußsohlen tapsten hinter ihm über die Dielen. Typisch, nun war Silke natürlich doch wach und ihm gefolgt.  
„Oh je. Was ist passiert?“  
„Du erkältest dich noch.“  
„Hier liegt Teppich.“ Aber sich vor ihn stellend, lehnte sie sich zurück, um zu etwas mehr Wärme zu kommen.  
„Wer wohnt gegenüber?“ Sie wusste längst, dass er seine ganze Straße gut kannte. Und die Straße ihn.  
„Rhielke heißen die. Nette Leute. Drei Generationen im Haus. Oh schau, erkennst du den?“ Er zeigte auf den Sanitäter, der ziemlich eindeutig den Einsatz leitete.  
„Ist das Zell?“  
„Das Profil gibt’s nur einmal, oder?“ Herr Zell gehörte zu den ältesten Rettungskräften Münsters; nicht nur bei diversen detektivischen Abenteuern hatte man schon ab und zu mit ihm zu tun gehabt.  
„Was, denkst du, ist passiert?“ fragte sie wieder.  
„Ich hab 'ne Befürchtung...“  
Dann schlug im Flur rasch einmal eine der Wohnungstüren, fast gleich darauf auch die Boernsche Haustür.  
„Thiel...!“ sagten Karl und Silke gleichzeitig. Und wirklich konnte man jetzt den Kommissar draußen zu dem auch ihm gut bekannten Zell treten sehen.  
„Tze, er wird fragen ob Polizei gebraucht wird. Bisschen übereifrig, findest du nicht?“  
„Ich hab mir schon Gedanken gemacht, ob nicht auch du gleich raus gehst und fragst, ob ein guter Arzt gebraucht wird...“  
„Nee. Zell packt das schon.“ In sekundenschneller Effizienz wurde nun jemand auf der Tragbahre in den Rettungswagen befördert, und gleich darauf sprang das ganze Team selbst in das Fahrzeug. Zell gab Thiel einen raschen Abschiedswink und war dann ebenfalls davon. Zurück blieb im Garten ein guter Teil der Rhielkes; eine alte Frau flennte so laut, dass man dies bei aller Isolation noch fast glasklar hören konnte.

Karl wandte sich von dem traurigen Bild ab, und schritt Richtung Tür. Er wollte den Nachbar abpassen, bevor dieser wieder in seine vier Wände verschwand. Dafür knipste er nun auch das Licht an – selbst wenn Silke und er ob der plötzlichen Grelligkeit erstmal geblendet zusammenzucken mussten.  
Wahnsinn, Thiel konnte bei allen Adipositastendenzen erstaunlich fix sein. Als Karl öffnete, war der Kommissar bereits halb in seine Wohnung getreten; um ein Haar hätte man sich verfehlt. Einflussfaktor war wohl auch, dass der Gute eilig nur in seinen Schlafsachen in die Kälte draußen gesaust war, und sich nun bestimmt schnell wieder aufwärmen wollte.  
„Was hat Zell gesagt?“  
„Kein Fall für uns. Herzinfarkt.“  
„Oh … Herr Rhielke selber?“  
Kopfnicken.  
„Tot?“  
„Nein, aber gut sieht's nicht aus.“ Ein zweites kurzes Kopfnicken sollte wohl für 'geruhsame Nacht' stehen, dann zog der Kommissar hinter sich die Tür zu. Karl war in dem Moment keine Frage, keine Bemerkung mehr eingefallen, ihn länger aufzuhalten. Zu Silke hin meinte er, als er auch die eigene Tür wieder schloss: “Knapp sogar für Thiel-Verhältnisse. Na ja. Jetzt sind wir im Bild.“  
„Er hat gesehen dass du nackt bist, und wollte diskret sein.“  
„Was bin ich?“ Er war fest in seinen Mantel gehüllt, und die Füße steckten in seinen bewährten Pantoffeln. Schlaue kommissarische Blicke hatten wohl dennoch begriffen, dass er nichts darunter trug. Nach reichlich Liebeskunst gestern abend waren Silke und er zu erhitzt und erschöpft gewesen, um sich nochmal anzuziehen.  
„Ah, darum hast du dich gleich ganz aus seinem Sichtfeld gehalten?“ Sie trug sein schwarzes Schlafshirt, das an ihr fast schon wie ein Kleid aussah. Während die Männer geredet hatten, war sie damit scheu im Türrahmen des Arbeitszimmers verblieben. Jetzt löste sie sich von diesem, und schritt zurück in's Schlafzimmer. „Wie seh ich denn aus? Ich hab immer noch Wein im Haar.“  
Er auch, aber bei ihm fiel es weniger auf. Abends hatte er es für eine gute Idee gehalten, die restliche, etwas arg spät angebrochene Flasche Château Montrose statt auf Ex lieber aus ihrem Bauchnabel trinken zu wollen. Da sie beide verspielt waren, war die ganze Sache ein wenig ausgeartet. Im Rückblick fast bizarr… vor weniger als sechs Stunden Silke und er quicklebendig voll verliebter Wollust; nun der arme Herr Rhielke etwas später ein paar Meter weiter niedergestreckt von der Herzattacke. Mit einem leisen Seufzer löschte Karl das Licht, und folgte ihr.

Ach, darum hatte sich Silke an seiner Wäsche bedient. Ihr Nachthemd war schräg auf dem Kleiderschrank gelandet, alleine reichte sie da nicht hin. Er war gerade auch zu faul es herunterzuzupfen; ließ ihr das Shirt und streifte sich nur seine Pyjamahose wieder über.

Kein blaues Flimmern mehr an der Decke, der Raum lag wieder still im vertrauten Dunkel. Silke gähnte, und war die vertraute müde Schmusekatze unter seinem Arm. Dennoch würde er wohl nicht so schnell wieder zur Ruhe finden.  
„Das ist Rhielkes Zweiter. So veranlagungstechnisch ist er gar nicht der Typ dafür. Den ersten hat er sich auf der Arbeit geholt. Danach hat er eigentlich vieles in seinem Leben umgedreht. Und immer wenn er mich sah, wollte er eine zweite ärztliche Meinung, ob er dieses und jenes auch richtig macht. Jetzt hat er's frisch in die Rente geschafft, und wird trotzdem nochmal getroffen. Armer Teufel.“  
„Sicher ist er in der Uniklinik. Du kannst ihn besuchen gehen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Falls er nur noch Pflanze ist... Oder am Ende haben wir ihn übermorgen bei uns.“  
„Hoffentlich nicht.“ Sie schien nicht unbewegt von alldem, war dem Schlaf aber schon wieder näher als er selbst. Erst wollte er sie in Frieden wegdösen lassen, dann war sein Wunsch nach Austausch aber doch stärker:  
„Silke?“  
„Hm-?“  
„Nach letzten Stand der Forschung sind wir unbedeutende Staubflocken in einem gewaltigen kosmischen Raum, der wohl nie gänzlich begriffen werden kann.“  
„Ja...“  
„Wenn wir Zwei sterben, wird es sehr bald sein, als ob es uns nie gegeben hätte. Bis zum Untergang des ganzen Planeten ist es interstellar betrachtet auch nicht mehr so ewig weit hin. Und letzten Prognosen nach wird selbst das gesamte Universum einmal im Wärmetod enden.“  
„Tja, leider.“  
Stille.  
„Ein bisschen mehr Feedback zu meinem existentiellen Schmerz fänd ich jetzt schon noch ganz lieb von dir...!“  
Seine Freundin drehte den Kopf leicht gen Uhr: “Seit drei Stunden ist Sonntag. Stell den Wecker, dann können wir in die Messe, und der Pfarrer erzählt dir was Erbauliches.“  
„Geht nicht. Wenn ich mich als Geschiedener mit dir dem Dom auf zehn Meter nähere, fang ich Feuer.“  
„Na, wenn dir schon wieder so lustig ist, braucht es ja eh nichts Aufbauendes mehr...“ Sie spielte mit den Fingern an seiner Hand; teils zum Spaß, teils wohl auch um sich wach zu halten.  
„Doch, Nein, ich möcht schon noch was von dir hören. Keine Kirche, ich will häretisch ausschlafen. Was bietest du noch?“  
„Du hast Sartre im Regal, den kannst du heut mal wieder dazu lesen.“  
„Ich hab eine weltweise Opferambulanz-Leiterin im Bett, deren Ansichten wären mir lieber.“  
Ein leiser Seufzer auch bei ihr, dann: “Wir hatten fast dasselbe Gespräch schon mal vor Jahren. Bei unserer ersten Leiche, die praktisch nur noch Matsch war.“  
„Ach, echt?“ Ihm fiel dazu nichts ein. „Weißt du noch Details?“  
„Junger Mann, geklautes Motorrad, kein Helm, mit 180 gegen den Brückenpfeiler.“  
„Autsch. Nee, sagt mir gar nichts mehr. Weißt du noch Namen?“  
„Irgendwo hört's bei mir auf. Du bist hier die Boernepedia.“  
„Ich hab schon länger die Theorie, dass mein Kopf nach jedem Mal guter Sex mit dir circa 12 Stunden Rekonvaleszenz braucht, bis er wieder volle Leistungsfähigkeit erreicht.“  
„Oh weh, ich muss dich schonen.“  
„Ach was, bring mir den Hirntod. Schöne Rückführung … wir hatten das Gespräch schon mal? Was hab ich gesagt, was hast du geantwortet?“  
„Du hast fast die gleichen Kosmos Sachen vorgetragen wie jetzt eben. Aber wir waren nicht Staubflocken, du hast damals noch von Windhauch geredet.“  
„Buch Kohelet.“  
„Hm-hm. Und ich hab geantwortet, was ich dir auch jetzt noch antworten würd – dass ich meinen Frieden damit hät, Staubflocke zu sein.“  
„Tja. Was bleibt einem auch anderes.“  
„Och, die verschiedenen Jenseitsvorstellungen der Menschheit haben wir auch schon durchdiskutiert...“  
„Daran erinner ich mich noch! Wenn es die Reinkarnation gibt, wärst du im nächsten Leben gern Panda.“  
„Und falls das dir ein wenig Frieden brächte ... so unbedeutend es im großen kosmischen Ganzen sein mag, ich Stäublein würde mindestens wie die Nachbarin eben heulen, wenn wegen -dir- die Sanitäter kommen müssten.“  
Seine Hand legte sie dabei über ihr Herz. Wenn eine schläfrige Frau nach drei Uhr nachts noch ehrliche Romantik konnte, war man bei ihr richtig. Er küsste sie gerührt nahe ihrem verwuschelten Scheitel, es schmeckte wirklich noch etwas nach Wein.  
„Mir bringt ein wenig Frieden ... so unbedeutend es im großen kosmischen Ganzen scheint; was für ein Wunder, dass wir zwei Flocken uns zu dieser Zeit an diesem Ort finden durften.“  
„Carl Sagan.“  
„Frei zitiert.“  
Laut Wetterbericht war die ganze Nacht heute sternenklar. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, nun spontan draußen ein wenig die Milchstraße zu bestaunen, und sich vor der Unergründlichkeit des gewaltigen Universums allerdemütigst zu verneigen. Doch letztlich … lieber blieb er mit Silke in dem winzigen dunklen Kämmerchen, das er sein Schlafzimmer nannte. Wenn irgendwann alles nichts half und er wieder raus in die große Welt musste, würde er sich bei der Klinik nach seinem Nachbarn erkundigen.

**Author's Note:**

> Anm 2: Mehr so ein "Mood piece", bei dem ich eher Sinneseindrücke einfangen wollte - kommt das rüber? Dunkelheit und Licht, Wärme und Kälte, Enge und Weite, Schlafen und Wachen, Viva la vida erotische Feier des Lebens versus kurz darauf nebenan Herzkasper Kampf ums Leben.  
> Hauptsächlich inspiriert von einem Morgen als Studentin in meinem ersten, verranzten, anonymen Wohnheimszimmer im 10. Stock. Als ich beim Frühstück feststellen durfte, beim Rush Hour Pendlerverkehr unter meinem Fenster auf einen Sanitätereinsatz blicken zu dürfen...! "Glücklicherweise" schien das Schlimmste schon vorbei, als ich hinuntersah.
> 
> Wer hier übrigens wieder vor Mitleid mit Thiel zerfließen sollte - in meinem Story Universum führt er top top secret Knast-Brieffreundschaft mit Larissa, und inzwischen ist sie kurz vor der Entlassung. :P


End file.
